1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir cap, and more particularly to the reservoir cap made of molded resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional reservoir cap of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese utility model application laid-open publication No. 62-163463 published on Oct. 17, 1987. This conventional reservoir cap includes a cylinder portion formed of molded resin and having a engaging portion engaged with a outer circumferential surface of an opening portion of a reservoir body and a flat portion unitarily molded on the cylinder portion and closing the opening portion of the reservoir body.
In the above conventional reservoir cap the reservoir cap is a single piece cap of molded resin. Therefore, concavo-convex portions are generally formed on the flat portion in order to form descriptive characters (e.g., raised letters) which ar visible from the outside of the reservoir cap at the flat portion. However, the concavo-convex portions degrade the appearance of the reservoir cap and it is not possible to clearly see the characters. Furthermore, in the reservoir cap of a master cylinder reservoir of a hydraulic brake system or a hydraulic clutch system for automobiles, it has become desirable to color the characters at the flat portion of the reservoir cap in order to improve the appearance of the engine compartment. In the above conventional reservoir cap, however, it is not possible to satisfy this need. A colored film may instead be applied on the flat portion. However, it is not possible to ensure its chemical resistance and its durability against operational fluids such as brake fluid and so on.